The Failed Chocolates
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Misaki is desperately trying to whip up some yummy chocolates for his Usagi-san...Will he be able to make them or just end up with a sore bottom?  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl's
1. Chapter 1

THE FAILED CHOCOLATES

Chapter 1

Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Misaki is desperately trying to whip up some yummy chocolates for his Usagi-san...Will he be able to make them or just end up with a sore bottom?

Misaki hummed happily, a smile on his face as he stood over the stove, melting a huge block of chocolate. Valentine's Day was a week away, so he was making some Valentine's chocolate for Usagi.

AHH, wait! What if these chocolates are too simple? Should I be trying to make something more bigly for him?

The boy stared into the pot of chocolate, which had almost completely melted. Slowly, he turned the burner off and stared down in thought, frowning slightly.

Maybe...maybe I should try something else...I want to do something special for Usagi-san. He does so much for me yet I can't really do anything and...He has to know how much I lo...care for him...

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock, "D-Don't you dare enter the kitchen right now!"

"Why not it's my kitchen"

Misaki rolled his eyes, "But I'm the only one who can cook around here, so technically it's mine!"

He sighed and continued what he was about to do. He put down the melted chocolate and went towards the cupboard to search for something he needed for the chocolates, thinking, on second thought, he doesn't need something bigger! He gets spoiled enough as it is!

Misaki smiled brightly. "Ah, here it is!" he cried joyfully and grabbed the cooking stuff and straightened up. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat and he blushed, catching sight of his lover; Usagi was soaking wet from a nice hot bath, wearing nothing but the towel that was tightly wrapped around the lower half of his body.

"W-What are you doing here like that? G-G-Go put some clothes on!"

Usagi smirked, "If you're going to react so cutely, then I don't think I will"

Misaki's face darkened and hastily looked away, "I...I mean it! I'm cooking and if you are looking like that, you'll distract me!"

Misaki was nervous now with Usagi around, looking like that. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. Even as he walked back to the melted chocolate, looking away from his lover, he could not easily shake the sexy image out of his head.

Ah, calm down! You've seen him in a towel before! It's no big deal...Argh, but he looks sooo good!

Misaki took the bowl of melted chocolate in his hand and made to go back over to the cooking stuff he had just gotten out of the cupboard. But, like mentioned before, he was really nervous with a half naked Usagi in the room; he tripped and the bowl of melted chocolate fell onto Usagi, making him covered with it. Usagi blinked and simply stared down at himself. His stomach and chest were covered all in melted chocolate. Misaki panicked, "Ah! I...I'm sorry, Usagi-san! Please, uh, let me clean it off for you!"

Usagi stared at Misaki while the boy rushed off to get a cloth then went back to Usagi. But Misaki didn't clean him, not yet, he was too nervous.

Ah, ah crap, it's all over him...oh no, I'll have to touch him, won't I? And he's going to think pervy things and make me do pervy things to him and...ARGH, this is so embarrassing! I don't want to do this!

"You are going to clean me, Misaki?" Usagi asked an unreadable expression on his face.

Misaki bowed his head down, "Y-Yes, I am. I have no choice; it's my entire fault you are covered in chocolate"

"...Ah, I see. I better make the best of this then" Usagi said, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"W-What do you mean?"Misaki asked in shock, looking up at him. But got his answer soon enough as, a moment later, Usagi picked up the bowl and, pulling at his towel, poured the remaining chocolate down his towel and onto his manhood.

WAAAAAHHHHH! THE CHOCOLATE'S ON HIS...! I'M NOT CLEANING THAT! I CAN'T, IT'S TOO EMBARASSING! DAMNITT, I KNEW HE'D TRY SOMETHING BAD!

"Clean me, Misaki" Usagi said smugly, rubbing the chocolate all over, making it even messier, "Oh and forget that silly cloth, you don't need that...no, I want you to use your tongue" "N...No way! Forget it; I'm not cleaning you at all if you want to be a pervert! Go...Go wash it off yourself! Go have another shower or something! "Misaki said in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, trying to escape the room- Usagi would have none of that, the older man quickly caught the boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, rubbing his huge wet cock against the boy's backside.

Misaki shivered, feeling Usagi against him. "Ahhh...pervert Usagi! L-Let me go!"

"Oh no, I can't do that" Usagi said and he bit the boy's ear and whispered hotly into it, "Like you said, it's your fault I am covered in chocolate. You have to clean it off me, Misaki"

"N-N-No, I don't! Half the fault is yours because you were the one that just poured the rest of the chocolate down you're..."Misaki blushed deeply, feeling hot and bothered by what he was about to say. He managed to finish, "... Obviously, you want to be covered in chocolate! S-So no, I don't think I have to clean you at all!"

After a bit more struggling, Misaki was able to free himself and he started walking away angrily. Usagi stayed perfectly still with a smirk on his face- he had an ace up his sleeve and he knew it would not fail to get Misaki to do what he wants.

"Wait, Misaki-"

Misaki huffed, "W-What? Go up and shower!"

"No, I don't want to" Usagi answered.

Misaki turned around and glared at him "What? Stop being a baby and-"

"Misaki, if you don't clean it off me, I won't either. I won't shower or bathe. I'll just leave it on my body, letting it get dirty and stinky and I won't clean myself, no matter how bad it gets"

Misaki twitched angrily, glaring at the stubborn man. "Do you realize how childish you sound right now?"

"But we can avoid that if you just clean all this chocolate off me, Misaki...exactly how I told you to"

Damn this annoying stubborn childish pervert! He's not going to do it, is he? He's going to be so damn lazy and he'll stink up the place, his reputation and work will get bad too so Aikawa-san and Isaka-san will also be on my case...isn't he supposed to be the older one? Why is he being such a baby about this?

Misaki gave a defeated sigh, "Fine! You win! Lay down, you pervert!"

Usagi, happy at his victory, instantly obeyed the boy's words. Misaki swore under his breath, walking towards the man angrily. He got down, straddling the man, glaring at him. "I'm only going to do this for you this one time, got it?"

"Understood, now, if you don't mind..."Usagi said, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki snapped. He then started trying to focus at the situation at hand.

Ah, oh god...I'm really going to do this, aren't I?

Swallowing nervously, he started with the stomach, licking up all the chocolate. And then the chest ...and then he was forced to lick and suck at his chocolate-covered nipples. "Ahhh!" Usagi moaned in pleasure.

If Misaki thought that what he tried to do wouldn't be good enough, that Usagi would not enjoy it...well, he was dead wrong about that. Misaki blushed, but somehow kept on going. He did its twin and more pleasurable moans escaped those sexy lips. Usagi tangled his hands into Misaki's hair, pushing the boy deeper into his chest. Misaki's heart beat wildly and his pants tightened. He sucked harder at Usagi's nipple, twirling his tongue around it before licking it. He let it go, and then stared into Usagi's face, which was full of pleasure and lust.

"Misaki, you're fucking fantastic...you should throw chocolate on me more often"

"Shut up, you pervert..."Misaki said half-heartedly, even though he was so hard right now. Misaki rather enjoyed being the one with the power for once. Not only that, the chocolate mixed with the taste of Akihiko Usami...it was oh so delicious. And those moans were so sexy.

Usagi chuckled softly, "Embarrassed, are we? You're so adorable"

"Mmmm, Usagi-san~" Misaki said and the boy awkwardly pushed his tongue into the elder's mouth and kissed him. This obviously got Usagi very surprised, but then he happily returned the kiss, deepening and taking dominance. Misaki had his arms wrapped around Usagi's neck and between kisses; he rubbed his own hard erection against Usagi's toweled cock.

They both moaned and sucked at each other's tongues passionately and when Misaki pulled away, Usagi laughed again, "You really are enjoying this, aren't you? You want me so much...just as much as I want you"

Misaki answered him by continuing to 'clean' him; the boy kissed, licked and sucked down Usagi's body until he came down to the chocolate that had covered Usagi's thighs and cock. He pulled the towel off, throwing it away nearby onto the floor. He licked his lips and lapped up all the chocolate that was on Usagi's thighs and then he licked the huge erection all over, making Usagi moan. "Ahhh...nngh, Misaki...oh god..."

Misaki looked up at him, into the man's eyes, as he put Usagi into his mouth and started sucking him off. Usagi put his hands into Misaki's hair as Misaki's head bobbed up and down between his legs, giving him a full blown blowjob. Usagi panted heavily as the boy sucked him harder...faster... ...he was so close...

"M-Misaki, let go..." but Misaki didn't listen and Usagi ended up Cuming into the boy's mouth. Misaki licked his lips, swallowing his cum just as easily as he did the chocolate.

One, two...maybe five seconds later, the normal Misaki came back to earth after realizing everything that had taken place. His whole face blushed, his eyes were wide and his heart was beating very quickly. He screamed "Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE ALL CLEAN NOW! SEE YOU LATER!" then he ran away.

Usagi simply sat there. For a moment, he felt disappointment that his beloved little Misaki was not being so sexy anymore but instead freaking out once more. Then something like this...Anything like this...It has to happen again.  
>And so begins Usagi's perverted attempts to ruin even more of Misaki's valentine's chocolates in search of more sex!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM TO HELL! Why am I even doing this for that damn pervert? It's his fault he doesn't have any yet! Misaki thought angrily as he went shopping for ingredients. Yes, even after that embarrassing incident with the melted chocolate, he was still trying to prepare Usagi's Valentine's present.

You are doing it because you love him, said a small annoying voice in his head.

Misaki's entire face blushed at the thought. "I...I...I DO NOT!" everyone stared at him and he got embarrassed. He continued walking through the aisles quickly and avoiding eye contact.

What should I make, anyway? He asked himself thoughtfully. He came into the confectionary aisle and stared at some boxes of cake mixes. Maybe...chocolate cake? Oh, but will he even eat it? He doesn't even like sweet things...

As that thought came to mind, he felt a twinge of regret. A disappointing question popped into his head; if Usagi doesn't like sweet things, what's the point in making a Valentine's chocolate for him?

Am I wasting my time?

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Misaki blinked in surprise and stared up at a tall older boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked very kind. "Y-Yes, I'm fine...I just want to make something for a friend for Valentine's Day, but he isn't too fond of sweets"

Misaki laughed nervously and the other male smiled, "Ah, I see. Well...who are you making it for?"

Misaki blushed and his heart skipped a beat. "U-Um...U-U-Usagi-san, my-"

"Usagi-san? Hmm then maybe a carrot cake?"

"Oh...um, he's not actually a rabbit" Misaki corrected, "That's just his nickname"

"Ah, my apologies then...well anyway, what about some traditional chocolates?"

"I c-cant. I already tried making some chocolate but he..." Misaki stopped as he recalled all the embarrassing memories. His entire face blushed like a tomato.

…"He what?" the man said curiously.

"I-It isn't important! I just can't make chocolates, it's too dangerous!"

The man stared at him, even more curious and surprised then before. Then a knowing smile came across his face. "I understand. In that case, he would probably enjoy a chocolate cake, with lots and lots and lots of frosting."

"W-What-"

"But please keep in mind that no matter what you make him, if your lover truly cares for you, then he will appreciate anything you make for him. As they say, it's the thought that counts."

"L-Lover-H-He is not my...He's just my landlord!" Misaki denied.

"Ok, if you say so" Nowaki said with a smile but in his mind, he was like, Awwwe, he's so shy~

Nowaki looked at his watch and frowned. He smiled apologetically at the boy, "Sorry, but I should get going. I need to get my own lover a present too. Good luck"

"Oh...right! Sorry for keeping you!" Misaki said politely.

Nowaki smiled warmly, "It's ok, I don't mind" and then he put his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, a sudden serious look in his face, "But listen to me; if you want something good to happen, make the chocolate cake and use as much frosting as possible, ok?"

Of course, he meant good for Usagi. But Misaki was an idiot; "Um...ok! I will make sure to do that!"

Nowaki grinned brightly, "That's a good boy!" and he ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately. "Well, bye-bye!"

Misaki stared after Nowaki as the older boy walked away. He scratched his head thoughtfully, "Strange person...why is he insisting I use so much frosting?"

Because Nowaki is a seme, he was immediately able to understand Usagi's need to have a Valentine's present that leads to fun and erotic situations...so naturally, he had to help him! But Misaki, being the idiot that he is, just thought he was being kind and then decided to get the ingredients he needed to make the chocolate cake. And of course, making sure he bought lots and lots of chocolate frosting.

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX  
>Meanwhile, at Hiroki's...<br>Usagi looked up at the book he was reading and turned his attention to his friend, who was marking tests at the seat opposite him. "Hiroki, the next time you see your boyfriend, can you thank him for me?"  
>Hiroki glared at him, "What for?"<br>"I... don't know. I just suddenly feel like thanking him" Usagi answered honestly.  
>Hiroki stared at him then went back to his work, "Weirdo"<br>XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

Arriving home, Misaki put all the ingredients into the fridge then decided to take a nap on the couch before getting started. Not long after his back hit the couch, he fell asleep. When Usagi came home from Hiroki's place, he saw Misaki asleep on the couch. He smirked then quietly crept up to his office to work on a deadline.

Much later on, Misaki woke up; he then went into the kitchen to start on the Valentine's chocolate cake. He hummed happily as he cooked, putting all his love into the cake. After a while, he put it into the oven and, proud with his achievement so far, he put the timer on and went to watch TV. Half an hour later, he got it out and admired it. "Ok! Now all I have to do is the frosting!"

He blushed as he remembered what happened last time. Thankfully, Usagi was not around. He sighed with relief and started putting chocolate frosting on the cake.  
>XXXXXXX XXXXXX<p>

Usagi stilled his hands and saved the document, a smirk playing across his lips. "I think that will be enough writing. Time to mess with Misaki" he said evilly then made his way downstairs.

When he reached downstairs, he saw that Misaki was in the kitchen. "There! It's finished...and it's so perfect! Yeah, I think I've outdone myself this time!" Misaki said proudly, admiring his work.

Usagi chuckled softly in amusement. He walked towards the boy, curious to see what Misaki was talking about; sitting on the kitchen counter was a chocolate cake covered in lots of rich, delicious chocolate frosting. On top was lots of hearts with a big 'Happy Valentine's Day' written in the middle of the cake with pink icing, and chocolate chips were placed carefully onto the sides. Usagi had to admit, it was one very pretty cake.

But Misaki was even prettier. Usagi smirked and he said, "Is that cake for me, Misaki?"  
>Misaki blushed and turned to look at the man, "Only if you don't do anything weird"<br>"Hmm, sorry, I can't guarantee that" Usagi answered.  
>"W-What?" Misaki said and he spun around, glaring angrily at Usagi, "Look, you perverted rabbit; I worked long and hard on this cake! Don't you dare do weird things with it! You have to eat it!"<p>

"Sorry but I'd rather eat you" Usagi replied.

"Well, forget it! I won't let you-"the boy cut himself off, blushing furiously and eyes wide with shock as Usagi reached his finger down to his face and dragged it across Misaki's right cheek, wiping off some chocolate frosting. Not taking his heated, lustful gaze off his lover, the older male sucked the finger, slowly, taking pleasure in the look on Misaki's face.

Usagi noticed that the frosting was all over Misaki's face and his hands too. He smirked, "Misaki, you're simply covered in frosting...are you trying to tempt me?"  
>"N-No, I...I want you to eat the cake! I-I want you to have a proper Valentine's present!"<br>"You don't have to do that." Usagi cupped Misaki's face in his hands, "Misaki, I was hoping you would try again. I wanted to mess it up again and have more fun with you"  
>"Y-You Jerk! -"<br>But any more protests were ignored as Usagi licked the frosting off his face. When Misaki's face was all clean and wet, Usagi pulled Misaki's shirt off him; he lightly traced one finger down the boy's lovely, smooth chest as he said, "It is my present so shouldn't I be allowed to decide what I do with it?"  
>The boy shivered pleasurably at the touch, "N-No...it should be used traditionally! You have to eat it!" "Not going to happen" Usagi smirked; he grabbed the cake and thrust it against the boy's chest, moving it up and down so that Misaki's chest and stomach was covered in cake. Then leaning down, he licked up Misaki's stomach, licking chocolate cake off his beloved.<br>Misaki whimpered, "U-Usagi-san..."  
>"Mmmm...you're so delicious, Misaki" he licked some chocolate cake off Misaki's nipples, his tongue encircling the hard, pink buds playfully.<br>"Ahhh!" Misaki moaned.

Usagi did the same action for the other nipple. Then, when he was satisfied with that, he gave one last lick then pushed Misaki to the floor. Misaki tried to get up but Usagi quickly straddled him, gripping him so tightly that Misaki couldn't move. He picked up both of Misaki's hands in his own and licked his palms, his fingers, his wrists, his knuckles- anywhere that was covered in chocolate.  
>Usagi licked the boy's neck then claimed those perfect lips for a passionate kiss; his hands roamed over the boy's body, one hand playing with the nipples again while the other hand unzipped. "Y...Y-You're such a pervert..." Misaki retorted in embarrassment.<br>"I know. But only for you~" Usagi agreed and he licked the boy's delectable penis before covering it entirely with his mouth. Misaki's pants and snuck into his briefs, starting to stroke him.

"Nnnngh...Ahhhhh! AHHHHH!" Misaki moaned as Usagi sucked him off. The man's head bobbed up and down between the boy's legs and Misaki gripped onto him desperately, pushing him deeper into his nether regions, making him go faster, harder.  
>"S-Shit...oh g-god...Usagi-san! USAGI-SAN!"<p>

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX  
>Four hours later, Misaki was washing dishes while Usagi was locked up inside his office, obviously typing his newest BL novel, which was Valentine's Day themed and would contain all their sexual encounters with chocolate. Misaki got a throbbing pain in his entire body while Usagi got inspiration for his perverted porno books. It just wasn't fair.<br>Damn it! I swear, I'm not giving up! He's going to get a normal, INNOCENT Valentine's chocolate whether he likes it or not!  
>And with that in mind, he started trying to think up his next attempt.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Misaki had decided what to try next. "Ice Cream, everyone loves ice cream!" the boy smiled happily and bought the ingredients then started making chocolate ice cream. When it was done and over with, he put it into the freezer to let it set. Then he walked off to do his homework.

XXXXXXX

When Usagi came home, Misaki smirked; he took ice cream out of the freezer, put 4 scoops into a bowl, added a spoon then walked over to Usagi. "Here, Usagi-san, you look tired from work! Here's some ice cream to cheer you up!"

Usagi smiled, "Thank you, I am tired" and he sat down and started eating it.

HA! He is eating it! I have done it, I finally have him to use a valentine's present in a normal way!

Smug over his victory, the boy blurted out midway, "This is your valentine's gift! And you can't do anything weird with it; it's already in the bowl and everything, so I win!"

A minute passed as Usagi registered what his sneaky little lover was saying. "Oh, really? "Usagi said slowly, and he stopped eating and looked down at the bowl of ice cream. He smirked then suddenly grabbed Misaki.

The boy's face fell and he realized with horror, NO! W-What have I done, I should've kept my big mouth shut! I am so stupid! Now he is going to...to do THAT again!

Misaki tried to run but Usagi simply pushed Misaki down and removed the boy's clothes with one swift movement then turned the bowl of ice cream upside down, onto the boy's chest. Half of it was already melted and it dribbled down the boy's chest and onto his stomach. Misaki gasped, "D-Don't do that! I-I-It's...c-c-cold!"

"Don't worry, things will get warm soon enough, my Misaki" Usagi said with a evil smirk and licked a trail down his chest to his stomach, licking the melted ice cream off and dipped his tongue into the boy's navel, licking the ice cream that had fallen into it.

Misaki moaned, "Ah...U-Usagi-san! Ahhhhh!"

"Oh Misaki~" he raced back to the freezer, got out the rest of the ice cream then went back to his Misaki and, holding the boy down, he ran a finger onto the surface on the chocolate ice cream then put his finger into his mouth and sucked it. "Mmmm... So good, thank you so much!"

Misaki was about to respond to his satisfied words when Usagi got a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into Misaki's mouth. Misaki's eyes went wide in shock, it was freezing, and when he managed to swallow it, he got a brain freeze. "Ahhh...Ahhhh..." he recovered then snapped angrily, "WHAT THE HELL? D-D-D-Don't you fucking do that, you- Mmmmm!" he was cut off as Usagi's tongue entered his mouth and played with him passionately. Meanwhile, one of his hands traveled down to the boy's cock and started stroking him. Misaki moaned and gasped in pleasure, putting his arms around the older man as he toyed with his body and kissed his lips.

Usagi touched Misaki faster; he let go of his lips and pressed rough kisses to the boy's neck, giving Misaki's manhood no mercy. Usagi kissed the boy's neck, sucked on it, and nibbled on it, doing a number of things until there were several hickeys there. "U-Usagi-...saaan! Ahhnnn...!"

Usagi then licked down the boy's chest and shivered, picking up more ice cream out with his hand and rubbed it onto the boy's chest, his hand roaming everywhere, making ice cream and melted ice cream go everywhere. His other hand was still pleasuring the boy's penis.

"Usagi-...san...U-Usagi-san! USAGI-SAAANNNNN!" Misaki came screaming his lover's name. Usagi was not finished, dipping his finger into the freezing ice cream once more, he removed them, stopped what he had been doing and turned Misaki over and spread the boy's cheeks, started to stretch his hole with those ice-cold digits.

Misaki gasped in pain, "AHHHH! T-Take it out! Usagi-san!"

"Shhhh" Usagi pulled out his own rock hard erection and started to thrust into the boy all through the night, not stopping even for dinner.


End file.
